


On a Night Like This

by Lotto95



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Sharing a Bed, season 5, soft idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:21:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23030878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotto95/pseuds/Lotto95
Summary: Femslash week 2020!Day four: bed sharing/snuggling.Set post 5x05Charlie wants to run, but realises staying isn't so bad when she finds their latest guest in her bed.
Relationships: Charlie/Zari Tomaz
Comments: 8
Kudos: 97
Collections: FS Femslash Week 2020





	On a Night Like This

There was a part of Charlie that wanted to return to the jump ship and get the hell out of here, a very huge part that didn’t want to rely on anyone for anything. But now the team knew everything, and she wasn’t sure if she could up and disappear again. It wasn’t fair to them, she knew that, but it wasn’t exactly fair to put them in the line of fire either.

They were the closest thing she’d had to a family in a very long time, and now her old family – the sisters who wanted her dead, could destroy them all. She couldn’t leave them defenceless, and either way, even if she tried to leave, she could imagine them springing up the instant the damn doors of the jump ship would open, spewing some crap about not having to face this alone. Because that’s what family does.

And maybe the other part of her didn’t want to keep running. Maybe she could admit that this time, she needed help, and perhaps it wouldn’t be the worst fate to stick around for a little while.

She nodded and took a swig of her beer as if to make a deal with herself. Everyone else had already disappeared for the night, except for Mic, but he was watching the game whilst knocking back beer after beer. He didn’t like to be disturbed when games were on, so she decided in silence to stay.

The game ended and Charlie was still nursing her first beer. The sticker from the bottle littered the table where she’d been scratching it off. She shuffled it into a pile and glanced up when Mic stood.

He nodded in Charlie’s direction. “Time for my beauty sleep,” he said. His eyes subtly flicked to the mess she’d created. “Unless you fancy another round?”

“Nah—” she shrugged. “That ugly mug of yours needs beauty sleep more than another drink.”

Mic grunted, “Fine.”

Charlie grinned, and felt the slightest bit better. Then Mic was gone, and her smile followed. She wasn’t one for unburdening herself, but sometimes, she wished she could say the thoughts that scared her out loud.

The wave rider turned deathly silent, and she thought again of leaving. She even contemplated it. It would be easy, find a time, a club, someone to fall into bed with, then forget.

She took another sip from the bottle, but this time it tasted sour. Easy wasn’t about to make any of this go away, so unless she wanted to ruminate all night, the only option left was to get rid of this bottle and get a few winks of sleep.

Charlie wandered through the wave rider before finding her old room. It did feel good to have a direction, be back to a familiar place. She pressed a button and the door to her room slid open.

It shut behind her and she flipped on the light switch. Someone dived up from inside her bed. Charlie leapt backwards right into the wall. “What in the bloody hell?” she said, wincing at the throb at the back of her head. “You could have knocked me out cold.”

“Oh—” Zari looked her up and down. “It’s you.”

Yes. _Oh._

Charlie grinned. This night just got interesting. “Yes, it’s bloody well me,” she said, with so much fake offence she almost believed it. If it was anyone else than she would have thrown them out on their ass. She softened her voice the tiniest bit, and asked, “What are you doin’ in here?”

Zari sat up, pulling the covers up to her chest then wrapped her bare arms around it. Charlie tried not to notice the lean muscles, the smooth skin or the way Zari was biting her lip like she was oh-so-innocent.

She fluttered her eye lashes and pouted. “I didn’t plan on being kidnapped by time travelling wizards.”

“Wizards?” Charlie snorted and kicked off her shoes. “That what you think we are?”

Zari half shrugged and tried to hide her grin. “Not you,” she said in this husky voice that sent Charlie’s mind spinning. 

She moved across the room then opened her draw. “Then what am I?” she asked, whilst rummaging through her clothes. At least they had remained intact, not that she can say the same for the sanctuary of her room.

Although, a rather beautiful woman already in her bed wasn’t something she would consider to be an issue. The opposite really. Now all she had to do was figure out whether Zari was interested or whether she’d simply chosen the room because it had been empty.

“I don’t know yet,” Zari said.

“That why you’re in here?”

“I just needed a place to sleep, and this wasn’t being used. So…”

“Well I need it now, don’t I?” Charlie said, though it was playful and made Zari do this cute little smirk and mini-shoulder shrug as if to say she really didn’t care.

Charlie liked her already. She yanked off her shirt, revealing a smooth set of abs and plain black bra. If she knew she would be having company, then she would have worn something a little more extravagant. It didn’t matter much though, because as Zari appreciatively raked her eyes the length of her, Charlie threw on a baggy shirt she’d picked up in the 80s with some rock band’s logo on the front.

Charlie winked when Zari didn’t try to hide the admiring glare. She watched her every move, making a show of running her eyes lower when Charlie stepped out of her jeans then pulled on a pair of loose shorts. By the time she unclasped her bra and pulled it from beneath her shirt, Zari licked her lips and Charlie didn’t need to second guess what was going through her mind.

“Scootch over then,” Charlie said. 

Zari bit her lip and didn’t move. “You don’t…”

“What?”

“You don’t do the whole shapeshifting in your sleep, do you? I do not intend to wake up beside a seventy-year-old man.”

Charlie stared at her. That was certainly a first. “Yeah.” She smothered down her smile and willed herself not to laugh. “But it’s not the old men you have to worry about. Think humans are the only thing I can shift into?”

“Wait…what can you turn into?”

“Depends what you’re in to,” she said. “Now you gunna move over?”

“But what if you—”

Charlie raised her eyebrows and smirked. It took a second then Zari gripped a pillow and flung it across the room. “For that, you can find somewhere else to sleep,” she said, but when Charlie threw the pillow back, she was smiling.

“Come on,” Charlie said. “Move over. I promise it’ll still be me.”

Zari rolled her eyes and reluctantly shuffled towards the wall, but after pulling the covers back, her eyes met Charlie’s dead on. She was in a silk blue dress, bunched up at the top of her thighs and showing off a small amount of cleavage.

Charlie lowered her eyes then ran them back up until she met Zari’s. “You really sleep in that?”

Zari smiled smugly. “I like to be appreciated.”

“Oh yeah?” Charlie said. She sat down on the edge of the bed, leaning on her hand until she was only a few inches from Zari. “Thought you just needed somewhere to crash for the night.”

With the smug smile intact, Zari shrugged and twisted her hair around her finger. “Got lucky I guess.”

Charlie laughed and slid her legs beneath the covers. It was a good thing she didn’t take the jump ship after all. This was better than anything else she could have come up with. Zari was intriguing, smart, confident, sexy, she could see them getting along.

Charlie flicked off the light and they both lay down, neither trying to keep any semblance of personal space. Zari rolled over, propped herself up and glanced down.

It took a moment for Charlie’s eyes to adjust to the darkness, she could just make out the silhouette of the woman beside her, elbow against the pillow and head in her hand. Charlie’s breath caught now she could feel her body heat, and she let her head flop to the side to meet Zari’s gaze.

“You’re stunning, you know that?” Charlie said.

“I have been told.”

From the moment she saw Zari, she knew she would like her, but it was more than just her looks. It felt as if she could predict what she was thinking or feeling, like she knew what made her tick.

It’s not that she believed in sentimental bull or any of that love at first sight nonsense. She’s been around long enough to see all of it fail, but Zari felt familiar somehow. But at that moment, she didn’t want to talk about her feelings, would much rather act on this spark and think later. 

She may as well be direct. It wasn’t as if Zari hadn’t been blatantly checking her out. “Give us a kiss then,” she said, licking her lips in anticipation.

Zari wiggled her eyebrows. “If you insist,” she said and gently cupped her cheek. The hand was warm, and Charlie swallowed, tipping her chin upwards as Zari leant over.

Her hair brushed Charlie’s cheeks before she lightly pressed their lips together. They were so soft that Charlie’s eyes fluttered closed at the contact. Her body sagged into the bed as Zari pressed a little harder, the pads of her fingers gently pressing in against Charlie’s cheek.

Her own hand moved to Zari’s hip, the silk material soft and cold beneath her palm. The tip of Zari’s tongue stuck out to run over Charlie’s lower lip. Her lips parted on instinct, eager for more.

She sighed deeply and wrapped both arms around Zari’s waist, tugging to guide Zari to lay on top of her. The weight felt glorious. Zari wiggled a little, elbows propped up on either side of Charlie’s head, their mouths so close she could feel Zari’s hot breath.

“Why do I feel like I’ve been waiting for this forever?” Zari whispered, then peppered kisses to the corner of her mouth.

Her nose brushed Charlie’s before she kissed her again, this time slipping her tongue fully inside. Charlie didn’t need to reply with words, not when a soft moan and the tightening of her arms could explain the feeling better.

She curled her tongue around Zari’s, one hand moving up her back, the material bunching beneath her fingers. Zari hummed her approval, twisting her head sideways to deepen the kiss further. Charlie felt dizzy and like the luckiest woman alive.

They stopped for a moment and she nuzzled Zari’s nose whilst their breathing returned to normal. “I’m glad you’re here,” Charlie said, then pecked her lips again.

“How glad?” Zari asked.

“I’ll show you, if you’re up for it?”

Zari sat up, straddling her hips. She gripped the bottom of her dress then tugged it off. She was gorgeous. Charlie gripped her bare hips. Her heartbeat sped up and all the fears she’d been carrying vanished. All she could focus on was Zari and the way she leant forwards and began to place a trail of warm, wet kisses along her neck.


End file.
